Dynamic random access memory devices (DRAMs) include a memory array comprising a plurality of memory cells. Generally DRAM devices are coupled to a memory controller and are configurable to enter a self-refresh mode under certain conditions, e.g. when there is no memory cycles being issued by the memory controller.
In the self-refresh mode, the memory cells are refreshed at a frequency (hereinafter “refresh frequency”) that is set upon entry of the self-refresh mode. The refreshing of the memory cells during self-refresh mode is to prevent a loss of data from each memory cell due to capacitive leakage.
The refresh frequency is set based on a predicted temperature of the memory array. The predicted temperature may be predicted based on a volume of memory cycles issued by the memory controller to the memory device. Typically, the higher the predicted temperature, the higher the refresh frequency. This is because at higher temperatures a memory cell loses charge at a faster rate due to capacitive leakage.
However, once in self-refresh mode, the refresh frequency remains static or unchanged, even if the memory array cools to a level that the memory cells can be refreshed at a lower refresh frequency without data loss.